


School Girl

by pesy



Category: Ariana Grande - Fandom
Genre: Catholic School, F/F, Fingering, Forbidden, Naughty School Girl, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, cunninglingus, school girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesy/pseuds/pesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana is a bad girl at school, so her teacher decides to punish her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Girl

As Ariana walked into the room, Ms. Smith noted each of the obvious violations of school code: Ariana's skirt length, unbuttoned shirt and dark makeup violated dress code, the gum she was smacking was meant to be left outside school grounds and her tardiness was grounds for yet another detention. Ariana sat in the desk closest to the teacher, a coy grin on her lips. "Ms. Grande, are you aware of why you received a detention today."

"No m'am," she answered sarcastically. 

The teacher looked at the report that had been filed against Ariana. "It says that you engaged in activities that disrespected school rules and the Catholic nature of this school in the girl's locker room. Do you recall now."

"I was doing Elaine Goodall a favor. She's never French-kissed before and I was simply teaching her how."

"Do you understand why this is inappropriate behavior?"

"No ma'm."

Ms. Smith sighed. "If you had listened in the beginning-of-the-year assemblies, you would have remembered that romantic or sexual activity between two students on school grounds is prohibited."

"I remembered m'am."

Disregarding her, Ms. Smith continued to speak, this time looking at Ariana's file. "You've also been punished for previous infractions. Smoking on school grounds, the consumption of alcohol on school grounds, engaging in sexual activity on school grounds…"

"Your point being?"

"You've received detentions, suspensions and multiple threats of expulsion, none of which seemed to work considering that you're here again. Tell me, what punishment would work for you?"

Ariana sat smugly, a coy smirk on her face. "Stand," Ms. Smith ordered. 

Ariana did as she asked, the expression on her face unchanging. Mrs. Smith walked to the opposite end of the room and opened a cabinet there. She pulled out a wooden ruler as Ariana watched her with arms folded. "Face the desk and uncross your arms," Mrs. Smith barked at her. She sighed and, rolling her eyes, she did as she was told. "Spread your legs." She pulled her feet away from each other, her heels clicking against the linoleum. "Put your hands on the desk and bend over."

Ariana stood still as Mrs. Smith lifted her skirt. "No panties?" she asked, running her finger lightly across Ariana's exposed folds. 

Ariana didn't answer and Mrs. Smith brought the ruler against her ass. Ariana gasped in pain. "Good girls wear panties Ariana," she said, snapping the bands of her stockings against her thighs. "But you aren't a good girl are you?"

She hit her with the ruler again. "Answer me. Are you a good girl?"

"Yes ma'm," he answered, her voice soft. 

"Good girls don't kiss other girls in school bathrooms." Another hit. "Do you want to be a good girl or a bad girl?" She ran a finger up the inside of Ariana's thigh. As she reached between her legs, Ariana whispered, "A bad girl."

Mrs. Smith laughed as she spread Ariana open, placing a soft kiss between her folds. "You wanna be a bad girl for me?" She took both sides of Ariana's ass in her hands, her nails leaving crescent-marks on Ariana's smooth skin. She spread her open and ran her tongue from front to back, moving tantalizingly slow to earn the delicate moans escaping from her student's mouth. 

She licked back and forth for some time, until Ariana was practically writhing with anticipation. Finally, she dipped her chin deeper between Ariana's thighs and latched her lips onto her clit. Ariana let out a low moan and moved her hips into her teacher, trying to drive herself into the orgasm that was so close. 

Her stomach began to knot and she grasped the desk as she continued move her hips. She had lost all will to keep quiet and was allowing mewls of pleasure mixed with gasps of profanity to tumble from her lips. She could feel herself about to explode and in anticipation she took a breath. Then, suddenly, all sensation was gone. 

She glanced behind her, still swiveling her hips against the air in a pathetic attempt to provide her with enough tension for a release. Mrs. Smith was staring at her, smirking. "That was you're punishment. Now, are you going to kiss girls in the locker room again?"

Ariana shook her head. "No, please."

"Please what?"

She was desperate for a release. "Please let me cum."

"You don't deserve to cum."

"Please," she whimpered. 

"If you want to cum, you follow my rules," she said. 

Ariana nodded and her teacher smiled smugly. "Take off your blouse." Ariana fumbled with the buttons, practically ripping them off as she took off the shirt. "Now your bra and skirt." She hesitated, then unfastened her bra and pulled off the skirt. She wasn't used to being told what to do; Ariana was usually in that position. 

"Lay on your back and spread your legs." She did as she was asked while Mrs. Smith grabbed a jar from a cabinet. She looked at Ariana, with her expecting eyes, as she lied naked on the desk. She took a binder clip from the jar in one hand while grabbing Ariana's left breast with the other. She pinched her darkened nipple before closing the clip around it. Ariana cursed and moaned in pain, her small body writhing as she fought to stay quiet. 

Mrs. Smith did the same to her other nipple and waited for Ariana to still before speaking. "You want to cum, right?" she asked, to which Ariana nodded vigorously. "You have to ask first and wait for me to give you permission, unless you want to be punished again."

"Yes, Mrs. Smith," she answered, her voice trembling slightly. 

She smiled at Ariana and brought her lips down to meet her student's. Ariana's lips moved fervently against hers, eager for any contact. She arched her back, trying to reach Mrs. Smith's body, which was just out of reach. Mrs. Smith's lips left Ariana's and began to travel down the girl's body. She moved quickly, attaching her lips to Ariana's jaw, then neck, then collarbone. 

She brought her hands to Ariana's breasts as she kissed down her sternum and to her navel. She massaged the tissue as Ariana arched into the feeling and toyed with the clips just enough to hear Ariana moan with a sensation that was somewhere between pain and pleasure. 

She kissed the insides of both Ariana's thighs before finally dipping her head between her legs. This time, she refused to waste time with teasing. She took Ariana's legs over her shoulders and delved into her folds with her tongue, eyes locked on her face as she ate her out. Ariana tasted delicious, it reminded her of twisted sheets and sweaty bodies. 

She watched as Ariana's head tilted back, mouth opening wide as her hands cupped her breasts. Mrs. Smith watched her as she began to tease her opening with a finger. Her expression didn't change and her hips were grinding into her hand, so she slid in. After a few pumps in and out with no response, she added another finger. At this addition, Ariana's breath shortened. 

Mrs. Smith added another finger and started to bring them up, to where Ariana was most sensitive. "Oh my god," she moaned loudly. Mrs. Smith watched as she began tugging on the clips, moaning louder with with each pull. Fuck, she was already so tight, and Mrs. Smith could feel her body growing even tighter. 

"Can I please cum," she begged. 

"No," Mrs. Smith said, detaching herself quickly before diving back between her legs. 

"Please," she said again. 

"No."

Mrs. Smith ate her out with even more intensity, her mouth moving to force the knot in Ariana's stomach to snap. She could feel it coming and as Ariana became unimaginably tight, she ordered, "Cum."

Instantly, Ariana began to convulse around Mrs. Smith's fingers. Her body spasmed, her back arched and her face formed the most beautiful expression Mrs. Smith had ever seen. She emitted a scream as her legs turned to iron around her teacher's head, so enamored with pleasure she was incapable of loosening her muscles. 

As she finally relaxed and rode out the last of her orgasm, Mrs. Smith stood and gathered her things. Ariana sat up, about to ask why she was leaving when Mrs. Smith turned to her on her way out the door. She smiled deviously and said, "I'll see you for your detention tomorrow."


End file.
